El ultimo demonio
by Deker
Summary: En un futuro las facciones cayeron, el ultimo heroe que queda luchara por defender la tierra, si es nesesario, dara su vida


**EL ÚLTIMO DEMONIO: THE SERKIYUUTEI**

…

 _Han pasado 82 años en el que la paz llegaba, 82 años en el que las 3 facciones conocidas tuvieron un gran periodo de paz, todo gracias a nuestro héroe de nombre de Hyudou Issei, conocido como el gran emperador rojo, en su última pelea contra Rizeven dio todo lo que su poder le dejo utilizar, con su máximo esfuerzo resulto ganador de este encuentro. No todo se esperaba que la paz eterna durara._

 _4 años después apareció un nuevo grupo terrorista de nombre EXODO. El cual se supo que tenían gran armamento y sus intenciones no eran buenas, querían apoderarse del mundo entero, las facciones intentaron intervenir claro, pero este enemigo era demasiado fuerte para los líderes._

 _Como resultado el grupo DxD fue llamado de nuevo. Los emperadores Rojo y Blanco intervinieron en la batalla, pero ese líder no era demonio, ni angel o youkai, menos humano, se trataba de un Dragón, el dragón mas temido, conocido como el dragón del fin._

 _Bahamuth._

 _Según su criterio venia a recuperar lo que se le arrebato, su mundo, y para eso eliminaría hasta a su propia raza si era necesario._

 _Gran Rojo y Ophis no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, intentaron hacerle frente a ese dragón, pero su poder era mayor que derroto a esos dioses dragones, tan desesperados estaban las facciones que decidieron llamar a Shiva y despertar incluso a la criatura del apocalipsis, Trihexa._

 _Sorprendentemente Bahamuth venció y Asesino a los mencionados._

 _DxD y los dragones y líderes de las facciones darían como último aliento un ataque combinado a Bahamuth, aun con todos sus poderes combinados, solo lograron hacerle un rasguño, a lo que molesto a Bahamuth, ¿Quieren saber que más pasó?_

 _Pongan atención…_

 _Se llevaron a Bahamuth a un lugar conocido como la brecha dimensional, evitando que la tierra sea destruida por la batalla, regresamos 72 años atrás._

 _BRECHA DIMENSIONAL: 21/DIC/2021_

[DRAGON SHOT]

Un rayo de color Blanco y Rojo eran lanzados por Issei Hyudou y Valí Lucifer ante una persona de armadura parecida a los balance Break de Issei y Valí, pero de color negro y gemas de color amarillo, al recibir los ataques utilizo la mano para regresarlos sin ningún esfuerzo, los dragones al ver los rayos regresar saltaron impulsados por sus alas que la armadura les otorgaba, el hombre de armadura oscura desapareció de la vista de ellos 2 haciendo que mirasen a todos lados buscando a el dragón oscuro.

-¿Me buscaban?-

Voltearon hacia atrás para solo recibir 2 golpes en sus rostros mandándolos al suelo, impactando fuertemente dejando 2 cracteres grandes levantando una gran cortina de humo.

El humo al disiparse, mostraba a Valí e Issei con las armaduras rotas, mostrando parte de sus ropas desgarradas, varias heridas abiertas se mostraban en distintas partes del cuerpo, solo se veía a sus sacred gears, pero las gemas estaban débilmente iluminadas, la gema verde como la azul salieron frente de sus portadores.

- **[Lo lamento Issei, nuestro enemigo está fuera de nuestro rango, en nuestro estado actual jamás le podremos ganar]- dijo la gema de Ddraig**

 **-[Lo mismo digo Valí, me temo que nuestro enemigo es inalcanzable]- finalizo Albión**

-No importa Ddraig, al menos hicimos lo que pudimos- decía Issei con una débil sonrisa

-Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más fuertes- decía Valí

 _-ISSEI, ISSEI-_

El comunicador que se encontraba en la oreja de Issei comenzaba a sonar

-¿Rías?, ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Issei

 _-Tú solo mira el cielo-_

Mientras discutían, el hombre de armadura negra se quitaba el casco, mostrando a una persona de al menos 24 años de edad, pelo negro y ojos de color Rojo, con una expresión totalmente seria, se acercaba a paso lento a nuestros dragones.

-Emperadores Dragones, me hubiera gustado verlos vivos mientras yo reinaba el mundo, pero como dije, el que se interponga morirá, así que yo, Bahamuth, les daré el descanso eterno-

Entonces levanto ligeramente la mano derecha apuntando a Issei y Valí, preparando un Dragón Shot.

-Adiós-

…

 _-_ **GGGOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRR-**

Un rugido retumbaba la brecha dimensional, Issei, Valí y Bahamuth voltearon hacia arriba, al ver se sorprendieron, era nada más y nada menos que el Gran Rojo, bajando del cielo majestuosa mente, a la do de el descendía ophis, la dragona del infinito, pero también detrás de la espalda del Gran Rojo se divisaba montados a Los lideres Michael, Gabriel, Azazel, Penemueh, Sirchez, Serafall y Ajuka, también a Rías y al grupo Gremory y el de Valí.

-Ummm? Pensé que te había dejado en claro que te desaparecieras Gran Rojo- Dijo Bahamuth viendo sin mucha expresión a Rojo.

- _ **BAHAMUTH, HAS DERRAMADO LA SANGRE DE MILLONES DE HMANOS, DEMONIOS, ANGELES Y ANGELES CAIDOS, SIN CONTAR CRIATURAS DEL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL, TU CASTIGO ES LA MUERTEEEE- Rugía furioso el dragón mientras aterrizaba dejando que sus pasajeros bajaran de su espalda**_

-¿Acaso me amenazaste Rojo? Ok, empecemos- decía Bahamuth

Rojo se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Bahamuth, mientras que el Dragón del fin de un salto se lanzo también, Rojo aprovecho para dispararle a Bahamuth con un gran rayo de energía, pero este respondió esquivando el ataque mientras tacleaba a Rojo lanzándolo varios Kilómetros lejos hasta que este impacto contra una montaña.

-Te lo dije- dijo Bahamuth quien dio un gran salto hasta donde estaba el Rojo.

Mientras tanto Rías y los demás se acercaban a auxiliar a Issei y Valí

-Issei ¿Cómo estás? Asia cúralo-

Asia se acercaba a Issei para curarle.

-P-porque están aquí- dijo Issei débilmente

-Issei-kun, venimos para luchar contra Bahamuth, todos unidos tendremos que hacerle aunque sea un daño, y con los dioses dragones ayudando tendremos oportunidad- dijo Sirchez

-Mi Issei, ese maldito pagara por el daño hecho- dijo Ophis mientras un aura verde le rodeaba

-Tontos, no lo entienden, es demasiado fuerte, no le hicimos ni cosquillas a Bahamuth ni con nuestro poder, es demasiado poderoso, me temo que este podría ser nuestro fin- dijo Valí

-Vamos no hay que ser tan aguafiestas- dijo Azazel tratando de levantar los ánimos

-Además te aseguro que esta vez gran rojo lo pondrá en su lugar- decía Michael con la misma intención que Azazel

 _ **GGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

Un fuerte rugido sacudía la brecha dimensional, todos los presentes, inclusive Ophis se quedaron estáticos antes ese rugido, fue como un Rugido de agonía y de dolor, a lo lejos divisaron a un dragón rojo que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Es Rojo, ¡SABIA QUE GANARIA!- Gritaba Azazel

Todos se acercaban a Felicitar al gran dragón rojo, pero se detuvieron cuando miraron más de cerca a rojo, tenía muchas heridas y regia sangrando, le faltaba el brazo derecho, parecía que lo arrastran y lo peor, no tenía ojos.

Eso significaba que el Gran rojo había muerto.

Después el cuerpo era alzado y fue arrojado hacia atrás, Bahamuth había ganado, el se acercaba a el grupo DxD

-Bien… les mostrare algo- dijo Mientras en el aire salía de sus manos humo amarillo el cual iba formando unas imágenes.

-Felicidades ustedes son los últimos sobrevivientes, me refiero que mientras ustedes venían por mí, mande a mi grupo a atacar a el hogar de cada uno de ustedes-

Entonces en el humo formado por Bahamuth, se apreciaban imágenes del inframundo… destruido, el castillo gremory estaba en ruinas.

-Aquí demuestro que el inframundo junto con los demonios… están extintos, claro a excepción de ustedes que siguen aquí-

Eso dejo en shock a todos los presentes, una gran furia invadía a Rías y a los demás maous, también al grupo gremory.

-Si cambiamos de escena, mostrare al paraíso en llamas, todos los ángeles y las almas que se hallaban hay están ahora incineradas, de nada-

Michael sentía una gran ansia de matar a Bahamuth, toda la creación de su padre se había ido al carajo, en un solo descuido… los ángeles estaban extintos, Gabriel se arrodillo en el suelo mientras lloraba, Michael la abrazo para consolarla.

-Y por último, Grigory y sus ángeles caídos, no existen mas- mostraba las instalaciones de Grigory destruidas, en llamas, sin ningún rastro de vida, Azazel y Penemueh juraban en su interior que matarían a Bahamuth.

-Tu…- decía Sirchez mientras el aura de destrucción se liberaba

-¿Mande?- dijo Bahamuth haciendo desaparecer el humo mientras dirigía la mirada a Sirchez

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOO- Dijo lanzándose contra Bahamuth mientras preparaba su puño con energía de la destrucción. Bahamuth rápidamente lanzo un potente rayo contra Sirchez, el cual era desintegrado dejando solo los huesos del satan rojo, todos los presentes estaban paniqueados, tenían miedo, incluso Ophis.

-YA ME HARTE LOS MATARE A TODOS- GRITO BAHAMUTH PONIENDOSE SU CASCO

-Issei- dijo Rías

-Si-

-Quiero que te vayas-

Esa parte dejo confundido al pelo castaño

-Pero que dices Rías-

-ISSEI-

Issei volteo y vio como un rayo era lanzado hacia él, estaba muy cerca que sería difícil esquivarlo, pero algo se interpuso entre él y el rayo.

-OPHIS- Grito Issei quien se dirigía a auxiliar a Ophis, mientras Azazel corría con una lanza de luz hacia Bahamuth e intento darle en el pecho, pero el dragón del fin, la detuvo con su mano, le dio un cabezazo a Azazel y le clavo la lanza en la cabeza, matando rápidamente al el líder de los caídos, Kiba y Xenovia sacaron sus espadas y fueron a atacar al dragón por las laterales, pero este en un rápido movimiento, les quito sus espadas, y se las encajo rápidamente en donde se ubicaba el corazón, haciéndolos caer muertos, Serafall lanzo varias dagas de hielo contra este, pero el las detuvo sin moverse, con una barrera psíquica, las lanzo a Serafall de vuelta, la cual intento esquivarlas, pero ella estaba inmovilizada, Bahamuth le bloqueaba el movimiento, así que ella solo cerró los ojos, mientras todas las dagas le impactaban en varias parte del cuerpo atravesándola, dejando muchos hoyos en su cuerpo, muriendo al instante.

Issei quien cargaba a Ophis, veía la escena con horror, Valí se acercaba a él.

-Issei tienes que irte, lleva a Ophis a un lugar seguro- dijo Valí

-No yo me quedare a pelear- decía Issei

-No seas tonto Hyudou, no ganaras-

-NO DEJARE A RIAS NI A LAS DEMAS, SI DEBO MORIR LO HA…-

PAFF

Rías le había soltado una cachetada a Issei, haciendo que este se sorprendiera por la acción de la pelirroja.

-Rías…-

-Issei, por favor, si fallamos ya no habrá nada que proteja a este mundo, deben irse, para que haci, en un futuro puedan vencer a Bahamuth, tu y ophis serian las últimas esperanzas, piensa en las muertes de nuestros amigos, piensa en la extinción de las 3 facciones, si me amas, te irás con Ophis y te harás mas fuerte-

Issei dudaba mucho, unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pensar en ya no volver a Rías y a sus amigos, le causaba cierta tristeza, volteo a ver los cuerpos de sus amigos, de los maous, del gran rojo, alzo su mirada a Bahamuth, el cual bloqueaba un golpe que venía de parte del Michael, al bloquearlo empezó a torcer lentamente el brazo del Arcángel, mientras Gabriel con una espada se acercaba con furia a Bahamuth lanzándose con la espada apuntando a Bahamuth, el cual rápidamente agarro de escudo a Michael recibiendo este ultimo el espadazo de parte de Gabriel provocándole la muerte, ella miraba con dolor a Michael, Bahamuth soltó el cuerpo del arcángel, con una velocidad impresionante se coloco atrás de Gabriel, y le volteo la cabeza rompiéndole el cuello quitándole la vida, por atrás Koneko y Kuroka preparaban sus puños hacia el dragón. Pero este volteo rápido y les golpeo fuertemente el pecho provocando que los pulmones y corazón de ellas reventaran, ellas escupían sangre mientras morían lentamente por la hemorragia interior ahogándose con su propia sangre.

-Rías tenemos que hacer algo- gritaba Akeno, mientras Gaspar, Bikuo, Arthur, Le fay, Ravel, Rossweisei, Penemueh, Irina Y Asia se aceraban a donde estaba Rías, Valí e Issei mientras mantenían una pose de pelea, sabían que podía ser el final de ellos, pero lo afrontarían con todo lo que tenían.

-Issei-san, por favor, usted tiene que vivir, tienes que hacerte más fuerte- dijo Asia quien invocaba su sacred gear para curar al que lo necesite

-Issei-sama, no sea tan terco ¿Qué no ve que nos estamos sacrificando por usted?- decía Ravel invocando mas llamas.

-Vamos Hyudou- dijo Arthur

-Mas te vale hacer caso o jamás te perdonare- decía Rossweisei en modo Tsundere

-Por favor Issei-sama, todas nuestras esperanzas están en usted- dijo Le Fay

Issei al ver a todos, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, aunque le doliera, tenía que irse con Ophis, tenía que hacerse fuerte de algún modo, no les defraudaría.

-Está bien Rías, pero, ¿A pesar de todo estarán siempre para mí?- dijo Issei con lagrimas en su rostro

-Lo prometo- dijo Rías calmada

-Apúrate Hyudou que viene ese bastardo- dijo Valí poniéndose de nuevo su armadura

Issei no lo pensó mas, tomo ophis y corría hacia una brecha que llevaba a la tierra, la cual se estaba cerrando.

-Que es esto, ¿El Serkiyuutei corriendo?-

-ENFOCATE AQUÍ IMBECIL, TIENES UNA PELEA CONMIGO- Dijo Valí de forma retadora

-¿Por qué no vienen todos juntos a atacarme? Sera más divertido- dijo Bahamuth sonriendo sínicamente

-AHHHHHHHH-

Gritaban todos mientras se lanzaban contra el Dragón del Fin. Issei oyó con tristeza este último Grito de sus amigos, sabia, que ya no estarían más con él, solo podía hacer una cosas.

Hacerse más fuerte.

 _Con eso sabemos el pasado de la tierra, ¿Quieren saber de qué es de Hyudou Issei y Ophis?, ¿Qué ha pasado con la tierra y las demás facciones?_

 _ESA HISTORIA, SE CONTARA EN OTRA OCASIÓN_

 _BIENVENIDOS AL PROOLOGO DE…_

 _EL ÚLTIMO DEMONIO_

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: EL SEMESTRE ME APRETA, PERO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS**

 **ATTE: DEKER**


End file.
